1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a lighter that is commonly used to light cigarette and cigars. The lighter of the present invention produces multiple visible flames that are aesthetically pleasing, functional, and wind resistant.
2. Description of Related Art
A lighter is a common tool that replaces matches as a source of fire to ignite cigarettes and cigars. The lighter is easier to carry and safer than matches. The lighter is also more aesthetically pleasing. Furthermore, depending on the design, a lighter is generally more wind resistant than a match.
A lighter commonly uses a combustible gas in a liquid state as fuel. The gas is released through valves and ignited with an ignition mean such as the piezoelectric igniter. Once ignited, the visible flame produced can be used to ignite cigarettes and cigars. Generally, the flame produced is a single visible flame that is in the shape of a water droplet. The flame is susceptible to extinguishment by winds. The single flame is often difficult to aim and therefore difficult to ignite cigarettes and, particularly, cigars.
The present invention is a multi-flame lighter which comprises of a housing, an ignition mean, a fuel housing containing combustible liquid fuel, a valve, a connecting tube, an adjustable valve, a vaporizer, a mixing chamber, a nozzle, and a flame chamber. The present invention requires far fewer parts than any existing lighters that can produce multiple clearly visible flames. The manufacturing and parts cost of the present invention is much lower than the existing lighters that can produce multiple flames due to the single valve, connecting tube, single adjustable valve, single vaporizer, single mixing chamber, and single nozzle configuration. The multi-flame lighter produces multiple clearly visible flames that are both aesthetically pleasing and functional. The multiple visible and forceful flames are equivalent to 2 or more of the flames from a conventional lighter and are wind resistant. The multiple visible flames may be in various configurations and shapes.